Kapitel 1-Alte Familie
Between Heaven and Hell 1. Kapitel – Alte Familie „Die Nächste rechts“, gab Gabriel schon zum –zig Malten eine Weganweisung. „Sind wir endlich mal da fragte?“, fragte Dean brummend und bog wie genannt rechts ab. Er liebte es in seinem Baby zu fahren, aber zu viel, war dann doch schon nicht mehr prickelnd, obwohl er sich vorstellen konnte, dass Sam es noch schlimmer hatte. Der Sasquatch musste schließlich immer seine Beine anwinkeln, aber was musste sein Bruder auch so ein langes Elend sein? „Wir sind bald da“, antwortete Gabriel und besah sich die verschiedenen Häuser. Für die beiden Hunter unbemerkt, waren sie vorhin am Fangtasia vorbei gefahren, jetzt dauerte es nicht mehr lange, bis sie das Haus mit der Trauerweide erreichten. „Die Nächste links und dann sind wir fast da“, meinte Gabriel erneut. „Einfamilienhäuser?“, fragte Sam, während Dean ein Geräusch zwischen Ekel und Genervtheit von sich gab. „Lass mich raten“, begann Dean, „eine süße kleine Familie mit Mutter, Vater und zwei Kindern.“ Gabriel schnaubte amüsiert. „Park vor dem Haus mit der Trauerweide. Und glaub mir, dass einzige Kind dort, benimmt sich erwachsener, als gewisse Personen“, mit diesem Kommentar stieg Gabriel aus und deutete Castiel ihm zu folgen, „ihr Beide wartet hier, ich will erst mit ihnen sprechen“, meinte Gabriel noch einmal an die Winchesterbrüder gewandt, während er mit Castiel gefolgt zum Haus ging. „Und was meinst du, wird das wieder irgendein Wunderheiler sein?“, fragte der Ältere Hunter seinen Bruder, während sie die beiden Engel beobachteten, welche jetzt an der Haustür standen und wahrscheinlich geklingelt hatten. „Vielleicht“, antwortete Sam zur gleichen Zeit, wie die Haustür aufging. „Alter, wer färbt sich die Haare denn in solchen Farben?!“, rief Dean sofort überrascht. Im Türrahmen stand ein Mädchen, vielleicht zwischen 17 und 19. Sie war kleiner als die beiden Engel, wahrscheinlich irgendetwas mit 1.70m und ihre Haare waren gestreift. Gestreift! Schwarz-rot-weiß. Wer kam auf so eine Idee? Gabriel schien etwas gesagt zu haben, denn das Mädchen starrte ihn jetzt regelrecht an. „Wetten er hat diese “Ich-bin-ein-Engel-des-Herrn-Sache“ gesagt“, meinte Sam belustigt. „Wahrscheinlich, obwohl sie es dann ziemlich gut auf zu nehmen scheint“, antwortete Dean. „Nicht jeder hat ´ne Waffe parat um jemanden zu erschießen, Jerk“, endete Sam lachend. „''Bitch''“, antwortete Dean sofort auf ihr kleines Geplänkel. „Worüber reden die so lange?“, murmelte Dean schon nach einigen Minuten ungeduldig. „Cas kommt doch gerade zurück“, meinte Sam, während genannter Engel vor dem Impala zum stehen kam. „Er wird es nie lernen, zu sagen was er will“, murrte Dean und stieg aus. „Er ist ein Engel, er muss so etwas nicht lernen“, antwortete Sam und folgte dem Beispiel seines Bruders. Sobald die Brüder als letzte durch die Haustür traten, pfiffen Beide anerkennen durch die Zähne. Zumindest war dieses Haus nicht in so einem altmodischen Stil eingerichtet. Und wenn man von den Figuren aus ging, die im Flur verteilt waren, hatten die Besitzer auch einiges an Geld in dieses Haus gesteckt. Sam zog Dean leicht am Ärmel in eines der Zimmer, in welchem Castiel verschwunden war. Die erste Person, welche Sam auffiel, war die junge Frau, welche vorhin die Tür geöffnet hatte und deren Haargeschmack, Dean angezweifelt hatte. Ihre Augen waren grau-braun und hatten einen roten(?) Ring um die Iris. Die nächste Person die noch im Raum war, war noch eine junge Frau. Wahrscheinlich von der gleichen Größe wie die Andere, schwarzhaarig und ihre Augen waren noch interessanter als die ihrer Freundin. Sie waren ein Gemisch aus Gelb-Grün- und Grautönen, wobei auch ihre Iris ein Ring zierte, nur war es dieses Mal ein Goldener. „Setzt euch“, wies Gabriel die Brüder an, wobei er selbst Platz neben der Mehrfarbhaarigen nahm und Castiel sich neben der Schwarzhaarigen nieder ließ, was nur noch zwei Sessel für die Brüder überließ. „Schön, eine glückliche Familie“, fing Gabriels Sitznachbarin sarkastisch an, „worum geht es Gabe? Ich muss in einer Stunde zur Arbeit und vorher wollte ich noch was gegessen haben.“ Sam verdrehte schon die Augen, da er genau wusste, dass Dean jetzt schon perfekt mit ihr aus kommen würde. „Ein bisschen mehr Geduld, ´Cano“, meinte Gabriel lächelnd an sie gewandt. Woraufhin Letztere die Augen zu Schlitzen verzog. „Es gibt nur zwei Personen, die mich mit Spitznamen ansprechen dürfen und DU gehörst NICHT dazu Gabriel.“ „Das letzte Mal warst du eindeutig entspannter“, antwortete genannter schmollend. Die junge Frau schnaubte darauf nur und wich dem Blick ihrer Freundin aus, welche anscheinend etwas wissen wollte. „Es geht um Samuel, dessen Blut gereinigt werden soll“, wurde von Castiel in den Raum geworfen. Leider zur falschen Zeit und mit der falschen Formulierung. Gabriel stöhnte genervt, Castiel runzelte drauf hin die Stirn und Gabriels Sitznachbarin sah Cas mit gänzlich roten Augen an…Beide Hunter stutzten, Dean war der Erste, der die Waffe zog und auf sie richtete, nur um auch noch von der zweiten jungen Frau mit goldenen Augen angesehen zu werden. „Ihr richtet keine Waffen in diesem Haus auf Andere, Winchester“, ging Gabriel ernst dazwischen und stellte sich zwischen die Rotäugige und Deans Waffe. „Du wusstest WER sich in den Areas befindet! Nimm die Waffe runter DEAN.“ Jetzt leuchteten sogar Gabriels Augen in einem gruseligen hell-blau, fast weiß. Der Ausruf “Das ist nicht dein ernst?!“, ließ alle Anwesenden zur Rotäugigen blicken, nur um ihrem Blick zu Sam zu folgen. „Wie kann man so dumm sein?“, rief sie weiterhin wütend. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei dem jüngeren Hunter und trotz der 35 cm Größenunterschied, zog die Rotäugige ihn mit wenig Mühe zu sich herunter. „Wie kann ein Mensch so dumm sein und deren Blut freiwillig trinken, dass…“ „Lima“, unterbrach die Schwarzhaarige ihre Freundin. „Setzt DICH“, sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Angesprochene folgte nur wiederwillig, ließ aber trotzdem das Rot ihrer Augen noch mehr glühen. „Vielleicht sollten sich alle setzen, die Waffen weglegen, bzw. die Erben deaktivieren und einer der Blauäugigen erzählt worum es genau geht“, machte die Schwarzhaarige weiter und ließ sich auf der Sitzlehne neben ihrer Freundin nieder. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sie Krallen ausfahren, während sie die Schulter der Rotäugigen drückte. „Lima…“ „Lima-mich nicht“, war die genervte Antwort und die roten Augen wurden wieder zu dem was sie zu Beginn waren. „Also“, fing Gabriel an und erzählt alles von Anfang an, wie der Dämon Azazel Sam mit sechs Monaten Blut in den Mund tropfte und Mary, Dean und Sams Mutter dabei starb, wie die beiden Brüder fortan von ihrem Vater John aufgezogen wurden und zu Huntern wurden. Wie Sam raus geworfen wurde und ein normales Leben führte, bis sein Bruder auftauchte und zwei Tage später Sams Freundin genauso wie Mary aufgefunden wurde, wie Sam dann wieder mit Dean jagte, wie sie bei einem heftigen Unfall mit ihrem Vater im Krankenhaus landeten und John einen Deal mit Azazel einging um Deans Leben zu retten, welcher Hirntot war. Wie Azazel Sam von seinen Plänen erzählte, eine Armee von Speziellen-Kindern zu haben und wie Sam bei den letzten Vorbereitungen umgebracht wurde, aber einen Tag später durch Dean zurück gebracht wurde, da dieser einen Deal für seine Seele einging und noch ein Jahr zu leben hatte, wie der Dämon Ruby auftauchte und anfing Sam weiß zu machen, seine Kräfte wären etwas Gutes, wie Dean letztendlich starb. Wie Dean in seinen letzten 10 Höllen-Jahren das erste Siegel der 66 unbewusst brach, wie Castiel in nach vier Monaten aus der Hölle zurück holte, wie Lilith anfing die Siegel nach einander zu brechen, wie Uriel den Brüdern mitteilte, dass sie Gefäße waren und Sam nur so lange leben würde, wie er noch gebraucht wurde und das Sam in der Zeit in der Dean tot war, von Ruby trainiert wurde Lilith zu töten, indem er Dämonenblut trank und seine Kräfte einsetzte. Dean wartet auf ein bissiges Kommentar der Ex-Rotäugigen, aber wie es schien, blieb das aus, im Gegenteil sie hatte sich zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Kurz bevor die Schwarzhaarige etwas sagen wollte, schoss plötzlich an Dean ein kleiner weißer Blitz vorbei, welcher sich als kleiner Junge heraus stellte, welche nun Platz auf dem Schoß der Gestreiften genommen hatte und sie anstarrte, bis sie selbst zurück starrte. Kaum Sekunden später folgten noch zwei Personen. Ein Teenager und ein etwas älterer Mann. Der ältere Mann runzelte die Stirn beim Beobachten der Szene, während der Teenie auf die beiden jungen Frauen zuging. „Eric, ruf bitte in der Werkstatt an und sag, dass ich mich morgen um den Papierkram kümmere.“ Der ältere Mann nickte auf die Bitte der Gestreiften hin und verließ das Zimmer. „Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet“, meinte Gabriel sanft an seine Sitznachbarin gewandt, „ich hoffe, dass weißt du.“ „Lucifers Auferstehung? Du weißt, dass die Areas die Ersten sein werden, die darunter leiden. Neutralität wurde noch nie gern gesehen“, antwortete die junge Frau. Gabriel seufzte und sah dann die anderen drei Personen bei ihnen an. „Du wirst die Erste sein Lieziel, die Erste, die er aufsucht, danach folgen Mélanie und Charon“, endete er leise. Lieziel, wie er sie genannt hatte, starrte ihn nun an, während Castiel Gabriel fragend ansah und Dean mit Sam die Stirn runzelte. „Warum sie? Sam ist sein Gefäß, warum sollte er sie dann aufsuchen?“, fragte Dean durcheinander. Gabriel nickte leicht und nahm die Hand seiner Nachbarin um sie zu drücken, was mit einem seltsamen Blick von dem Teenager vor ihr bedacht wurde. „Wenn ich vorstellen darf“, begann der Erzengel und deutete auf die Schwarzhaarige, „Mélanie Killian, halb Mensch, Halb-letzte-noch-lebende-Tierdämonin, stärkste Dämonenart, nach den Ursprünglichen Dämonen“, er deutete auf die Mehrfarbhaarige, „Lieziel Lucano, halb Mensch, Halb-letzte-noch-lebende-Teufelsblutelfe, die Unterkategorie der Blutelfen und Hochelfen und so gesehen, meine einzige Erbin, bekommt Lucifer sie in die Hände, wird die Welt in einem Blutmeer untergehen“, endete Gabriel und drückte noch einmal Lieziels Hand. Castiel war erstaunlicher Weise der Erste, der wieder reagierte. „Wenn du von ihnen wusstest, warum hast du nie etwas gesagt, sie hätten damit helfen können, dass das erste Siegel nicht gebrochen wird.“ „Weil Lieziel meine einzige Nachfahrin ist und sie noch dazu andere Dinge hatte, um die sie sich kümmern musste“, antwortete Gabriel ernst und starrte Castiel wieder mit seinen unnatürlichen hellen Augen an. „Vielleicht solltet ihr für einige Zeit von hier weg bleiben“, erschien der blonde Mann, Eric, von vorhin wieder, „wir sollten das ohne Fremde besprechen“, wobei er erst Gabriel und dann Lieziel mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte. „Was gibt es da noch zu besprechen“, fragte Dean aufgebracht, „Sam´s Blut wird gereinigt, die Engel wollen ihn nicht mehr töten und wir können uns ganz der Apokalypse widmen.“ „Bist du so dumm Winchester, oder tust du nur so?“, fragte Lieziel durch zusammen gebissene Zähne. „Azazel hat nicht umsonst sein kleines Experiment gemacht. Ohne das Dämonenblut wird Samuel als Gefäß unbrauchbar…“ „Und er würde dich suchen“, unterbrach Sam sie. Lucifer würde sie zwingen ihm zu gehorchen. „Die Apocalypse selbst, kann nicht aufgehalten werden“, steuerte nun Mélanie bei, „niemand kann genau sagen, welche der Siegel gebrochen werden, geschweigenden wann.“ „Seit ihr aber zwei Bündel voller Hoffnung“, meinte Dean tropfend vor Sarkasmus. „So oder so, er wird nach uns suchen“, meinte Lieziel und blickte den weißhaarigen Jungen auf ihrem Schoß an. „Dann sollten wir darauf vorbereitet sein“, murmelte der Junge und wurde von den Winchestern, sowie Castiel überrascht angesehen. „Gut wenn das geklärt ist“, begann Mélanie und drückte Lieziels Schulter, „du musst was essen“, meinte sie nun an Letzt genannte. „Ja Mutter“, antwortete Lieziel und stand auf, während der kleine Junge seine Beine um ihre Hüfte schlang und seine Arme um ihren Hals. Mélanie schnaubte und schlug ihr auf den Hinterkopf. „Ihr seit unmöglich“, murmelte der Teenager bei ihnen. „Du wusstest worauf du dich einlässt Godric“, meinte Eric lächelnd und fing sich dafür eine von Lieziel, die an ihm vorbei zur Küche schritt. „Plüschkissen und Konsorten sind eingeladen“, folgte noch von ihr, was den Huntern und Engeln hochgezogene Augenbrauen der Bewohner einbrachten. „Stellt euch“, damit deutete Mélanie auf die beiden Blauäugigen, „beim Essen vor, Lieziel braucht sowie so immer lange“, damit folgte auch der Rest. Sam und Dean blieben als Letzte unschlüssig im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen und besahen sich, wie Lieziel von Mélanie vom Kühlschrank mit den Worten “hör auf alles wahllos zu essen“ weg gescheucht wurde, Mélanie sich an den Herd stellte und Lieziel schmollend neben dem Teenager Platz nahm, wobei sie den kleinen Jungen neben sich setzte. Dean zuckte auf Sams Blick mit den Schultern und ließ sich zwischen Castiel und dem Teenie nieder, wobei sich Sam neben Gabriel und einem freien Platz, wahrscheinlich für Mélanie, nieder ließ. Das Essen war peinlich ruhig, da drei der vier Neuankömmlinge erstaunt waren, wie viel Lieziel aß, wobei Gabriel nur schmunzelte. „Also das hier zwei Hunter seit, wissen wir ja“, begann Mélanie, als Lieziel fast fertig war, „jetzt wäre es interessant zu wissen, wer bzw. was ihr zwei seit und warum du“, damit sah sie Lieziel in die Augen, „Gabriel zu kennen scheinst, geschweigenden, dass er dich als Erbin ansieht“, endete sie und sah nun von Lieziel zu Castiel, zu Gabriel und zurück zu Lieziel. Lieziel murrte, worauf Mélanie sie strafend ansah und Gabriel belustigt schnaubte. „''Sol''“, bat nun der Teenager, worauf sich Lieziel wie es schien, sofort geschlagen gab. „Ich hab euch erzählt, dass die Blutelfen als Unterrasse gezählt wurden, nachdem man sie, die eigentlichen Hochelfen auslöschen wollte. Die letzten Überlebenden, oder besser gesagt, Entflohenen, nannten sich so, weil sie nun bedachter mit sich umgehen mussten, weil sonst ihr Blut ausstarb“, Lieziel trank kurz etwas, bevor sie weiter erklärte und dabei zu Gabriel sah, „die Hochelfen wurden als die Königsrasse der Elfen angesehen, bestimmt durch ihre Schöpfer…“ „Warte“, unterbrach Mélanie sie und starrte die beiden blauäugigen Männer an, „ihr seit Engel?“, fragte sie mit Erstaunen, was von Gabriel bejaht wurde, woraufhin die Restlichen, die davon noch nichts wussten überrascht schluckten. „Angefangen bei den normalen Elfen, deren Elternpaare nur einen minimalen Anteil eines Engels in sich tragen, bis hin zu den Hochelfen, welche von den Erzengeln abstammen, weswegen ich eigentlich als letzte Erbin aller Erzengel gesehen werden kann“, Gabriel nickte auf Lieziels Erklärung. „Was mich zu der Frage bringt, ob du weißt, von welchem Engel mein anderes Elternpaar abstammte, denn ich weiß, dass du nur ein Teil von dem bist“, meinte Lieziel an Gabriel gewandt. Angesprochener schüttelte aber den Kopf, „tut mir leid, ich kann nur spüren, dass du zu mir gehörst, bei dem anderen Part kann ich dir nicht helfen.“ „Wenn wir schon beim Vorstellen sind“, fragte Dean, „wer seit ihr drei?“, wobei er den Teenager, den kleinen Jungen und Eric ansah. „Das sind Eric Northman, Sheriff von Area 5“, began Gabriel und deutet auf den älteren Mann, „Godric, sein Macher“, er zeigte auf den Teenager, „und Charon, Lieziels Sohn“, er deutete auf den Weißhaarigen. Dean riss dir Augen auf und starrte genannte Frau an. „''Dude'', du bist ja nicht einmal 18 Jahre alt, wie kannst du da einen zehn Jährigen Sohn haben?“ „Dean“, meinte Sam genervt, „abgesehen davon, dass es für dich erschreckender sein sollte, mit einem der Sheriffs und seinem Macher hier zu sitzen, meinst du nicht, dass sie als Halbwesen schon etwas länger leben, ohne zu altern“, Dean starrte ihn nur mit diesem woher-weißt-du-das-denn-schon-wieder-Blick an, worauf Sam die Augen verdrehte. „Darf ich fragen wie alt ihr seid?“, fragte Sam an die beiden Frauen gewandt, schließlich besaß er noch etwas Benehmen im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder. „Ihr zuerst“, antwortete die Teufelsblutelfe. „Ich bin 25 Jahre alt und Dean ist 29“, antwortete Sam. Lieziel grinste Dean darauf nur an, worauf Mélanie die Augen verdrehte, „ich bin 27 Jahre alt und Lieziel ist auch 29.“ Zehn Minuten später, starrte Dean Lieziel immer noch an, als sein ihr Hörner gewachsen, was bei genauer Betrachtung vielleicht passieren konnte, schließlich sah man schon die bekannte Wutader pochen. Ein Versuch zu sprechen, endete mit peinlichen, sehr peinlichen Quietsch-Geräuschen.